


Ice Dancing and Dating Conspiracies

by TriniTea



Series: The Pieces of Our Story [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Set during Pyeong Chang Olympics, This is most self-serving fic I've every written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniTea/pseuds/TriniTea
Summary: Ward comes home to find Skye watching the Olympics, who has found a new team to root for (and a new ship to obsess over)





	Ice Dancing and Dating Conspiracies

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. I kind of just started writing. This could be set in my Oh Canada!Verse you can take it that way, but I don't really want to go back to that AU, so just have this, whatever this is.

 

"Hey I'm—"

"SHUSH!" Skye barks. Ward freezes gripping the doorknob as the sound of tender piano music and voices (narrators? Reporters? Commentators?) fill the room. He opens his mouth to ask what's going on, but he stops himself, knowing that speaking will only get him into trouble. Ward slowly closes the door, unzips his jacket and gently hangs it on the hooks attached to the wall, being conscious to not disturb whatever Skye's doing that requires silence.

Ward slips off his shoes and heads toward the living room, where Skye sits cross-legged, with her laptop resting on her thighs and the light of the TV reflecting off of her wide-eyed gaze. Ward eyes narrow on the screen as he approaches his girlfriend.

"Figure skating?" he whispers as he leans against the sofa arm.

"Team figure skating, ice dance free program," Skye explains, still focused on the pair of skaters turning and spinning around each other in perfect rhythm.

Ward comments, "I didn't know you liked figure skating."

Skye shrugs, "I don't really, it's pretty to look at, but I don't know much beyond what I just looked up on Wikipedia."

"Then why are you watching this?" Ward asks as he sides into the seat beside her.

"Well, I've seen this particular skate all over the internet, the internet adores this team and NBC is playing the highlights of the competition so I had to tune in," Skye replies as she reaches for the remote on the coffee table in order to turn up the volume.

Ward turns his attention back to the TV, now the woman is standing with her skate blades on her partner's thighs while bending backwards. Good God how do people do this? He glances up at the scoring in the top left corner, the score for the American team a few points ahead of the Canadian one.

"It's nice that the American's are leading, this skate is elegant," he remarks.

Skye snaps her head toward Ward, a look reading 'you're kidding me?' plastered on her face. "Oh no, America is not going to be ahead for long, this is Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir, the Canadian team," Skye corrects, with a proud tone as if it were her own country.

"The Canadian team?" Ward inquiries, taken aback by her words. "I thought you were a proud Team USA supporter through and through." Ward distinctly remembers during the last Olympics, they were out with friends at a bar and by the end of the night Skye was chanting "USA! USA! USA!" at the top of her lungs and got the rest of the bar patrons to join in. It was one of her proudest moments (though, he is pretty sure that she was too drunk to remember).

"Yeah, under normal circumstances I'd be all for the States going for the gold, but no one will beat the queen and king of ice dance." She turns back to the TV, in total awe of the performance. "I mean look at them! They have unparalleled chemistry and they are so in sync it's like they can read each other's minds, it's crazy. And I know, no, the world knows that they are secretly dating or something. They keep on saying their 'just friends' and their relationship is 'platonic' but I can see through their lies."

Ward thinks for a moment before saying, "You know skating is a performance, it's characters and acting, maybe they're playing up the romance for show and have like a brother-sister kind of connection."

Skye throws her head back and lets out a loud snort, "Um, I don't think siblings look at each other like that, unless it's Game of Thrones, but that's gross."

Skye turns around her laptop so Ward can see the screen. She says, "Look at this and tell me that they aren't secretly in love or something! Some of their programs are so hot that I swear they're gonna melt the ice." and clicks through photos and gifs of the pair nearly kissing during their routine, sharing a seemingly intimate moment or lifts and footwork patterns that how much they trust each other, how in sync they are with each other.

"I even heard that they had to change parts their routine because one of their lifts was too 'provocative' for the Olympics!" Skye laughs, "I hope that siblings don't have that kind of UST."

"And you're sure that they aren't dating?" he clarifies.

"Well, as far as we know," Skye says as she spins her laptop back toward her. "Over the years they've been telling people over and over again that they aren't together, but I bet that they've been together this whole time and he'll, like, propose to her on ice when they finish their program or propose on the podium, I can't tell which I would want more."

"Skye, if they go on record multiple times might I say that they aren't dating, I think you have to take their word for it. And don't you think it's kind of weird to, what is it . . . ship people in real life?"

Skye bites her lower lip, "Err, well, usually I don't like shipping celebrities that aren't together, but I mean how can I not with Tessa and Scott?" Skye exclaims,

"Plus, I have a theory that they are secretly dating, but that's because there will be all of this pressure on them if the world knows that they're together that could ruin their skate. If they got into a fight or if rumors are spread by tabloids that could break the trust they have in each other and ruin the perfect clockwork they have right now. Though, this is said to be their last Olympics, so with all of that pressure off of their backs, they can finally tell the world that they are indeed in love with each other and are now expecting little ice dancing babies in like, nine months from now," Skye explain, with just about as much passion in her voice as the way Virtue and Moir are skating.

Ward lets out on amused smirk, but decided not to comment on the probability of her theory being true (and rightfully so, Skye is very passionate about this kind of stuff, it's best not to challenge her thoughts).

They direct their attention back to the TV as Scott spins Tessa in his arms, hugging her close to his chest. He clenches his hands into a fist, expressing his pure victorious joy and dips Tessa to the final beat of the music.

Skye jumps out of her seat, cheer and clapping louder than the audience at the arena. "Woah! That's how it's done! It's too good, too goddamn perfect!"

Ward lets out a light chuckle at her reaction, "And when did you become a fan of Virtue and Moir?"

Skye falls back into the couch, "This morning," Skye answers, like it's nothing.

Ward snickers, shaking his head. Of course.

"What?" Skye asks defensively.

"Oh, it's just that in the time I left and have come back from work, you are knee deep into this new obsession."

"It's not an obess—okay maybe it's a little bit of an obsession but they deserve all of the love for a reason!" Skye exclaims.

Ward wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls toward him in order to kiss the top of her head. "Whatever you say darling."

"You know, in another life I think we'd make a good ice dance team," Skye says as she leans her head against Ward's shoulder. "Maybe we'd be in a relationship that we'd have to hid from our fans."

Ward cracks a small smile, "Debatable, I don't know how much I would like you swinging your skates around my face, and trying to wake you up for early morning practices would be a pain."

"Yeah, that would suck if I poked out your eye and ruined your perfect face 'cause you'd have to get an eye patch," Skye admits, "And I would have a hard time keeping a secret relationship, because I love you too much." Skye glaces up to meet his gaze.

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is no reason this exist other than the fact that I do love Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir and I have for a long time, and like I do every four years, I have fallen down this rabbit hole (I don't like shipping celebrities that aren't dating, but come on, how can I not ship this?). The skate I was referring to was their "Moulin Rouge" program from this season which is absolutely amazing, I've watched it sooo many times at this point and this was my honest excuse to watch it some more.


End file.
